1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to customizable applications that allow a user to define a custom view that allows customizable access to activity sequences from different applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern to develop customizable applications, that enables a single software installation to meet personalization requirements of a diverse user-base by providing the ability to personalize and aggregate activity sequences originating from disparate applications based on the user's tasks.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, business processes confine users to specific sequences of activities spanning multiple applications. These predefined activity sequences may not be the most optimal for accomplishing a user's specific task, and therefore cost time and resources. Furthermore, the predefined sequence is often defined at an early stage of the software development lifecycle when the business processes are not well understood. Therefore, the predefined sequence often turns out to be sub-optimal for the users when the business process is implemented.
Another problem with the predefined activity sequences provided by many business applications is that different users often have different preferred sequences for accomplishing the same or different tasks. Therefore, the predefined sequence which may be suitable for one user may not be optimal for other users.
Another problem related to users accessing activity sequences from multiple applications is that users often need to separately login to the multiple applications in order to complete their business task that requires the coordinated access to activity sequences from the multiple applications. Furthermore, the user often needs to enter the same application at several different times while accessing other applications in between to accomplish their business task. This multiple logins to the various different applications as well as repeated logins to the same application are wasteful and inefficient.
Another problem with the prior art is that the activity sequences in the multiple applications (required, for example, by a business task) are performed by business persons who are not necessarily skilled in the various applications. Therefore, the process of repeatedly logging in and configuring the various applications to perform a task is inefficient and prone to errors since the users are not necessarily skilled in repeatedly logging in and configuring the applications to perform the business tasks.
Therefore, there is a need for a customizable application that allows a business user to customize the activity sequences from multiple applications so that the business user can perform the business task efficiently and also minimize the errors associated with repeated logging in and configuring of applications.